Adam Carr (Creative Thoughts)
Adam Carr, whose real name is Jeremy Melton, is a recovering alcoholic and the boyfriend of Kate Davies. In 1988, Jeremy was a student at Robert F. Kennedy Middle School where he was a victim of terrible bullying that culminated in a horrifically cruel joke at the Valentine's Day dance when he was a young boy. Being rejected by the most popular school girls during the dance and being framed for sexually assaulting a girl, Jeremy became obsessed with the holiday that had ruined his life and that he'd never gotten to enjoy with another that would return his affections. Two days after the dance, Jeremy was sent to a reform school. A year later, he lands in juvenile hall. Six months after, he stayed at a mental hospital. Nine years later, going through plastic surgery, Jeremy Melton became Adam Carr with the sole intention of seeking revenge against those primarily responsible for his childhood suffering, plotting to do so on and around the holiday of Valentine's Day so as to coincide with the events that ruined his life. Jeremy is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Melton, who, according to Detective Leon Vaughn, died in a fire four years back, to which its unknown whether Jeremy was responsible or not. Some time later, Adam became one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters. Background Jeremy was born in 1975. In 1988, at the age of 13, in the 6th grade, Jeremy attended the Valentine's Day dance at Robert F. Kennedy Middle School. Jeremy asked each girl to dance with but they harshly rejects him, except for Kat Davies, when he asked Dorothy, she accepted and made out under the bleachers, that's when some boys started mocking them. Dorothy made them believe he sexually assaulted her, causing them to strip him and beat him up in front of the other kids. On February 16, two days after the dance, Jeremy was sent to reform school. In 1989, a year later, at the age of 14, he lands in juvenile hall. Six months after, he stayed at a mental hospital. In 1998, nine years later, he undergoes plastic surgery, taking on a new identity, Adam Carr, at the age of 23, a recovering alcoholic and Kate's boyfriend, the only girl that hadn't been mean to him at the dance. Personality Jeremy was a lonely, unpopular, and unattractive boy. He was bullied and made fun of by the students at his school. During the Valentine's Day dance, Jeremy asked the most popular girls to dance only to be harshly rejected. He was made to believe he sexually assaulted Dorothy, the students brutally beats him to the floor. After the dance, he was sent to reform school than to juvenile hall a later followed by staying at mental hospital six months after, this caused him to be mentally unstable. Being wrongfully incarcerated for something he had not truly done, Jeremy grew up to be vindictive against the girls and became obsessed with the holiday, Valentine's Day, that ruined his life. When Jeremy got plastic surgery, he went by a new identity, Adam Carr, a polite, friendly, caring, and attractive man with the sole intention of seeking revenge against those primarily responsible for his childhood suffering, plotting to do so on and around the holiday of Valentine's Day so as to coincide with the events that ruined his life. Jeremy would even kill others for being in the way without showing any remorse. Jeremy is remarkably smart, able to plot his murders while using his new identity to make himself look innocent to the point he framed Dorothy for the murders by dressing her up in the Cupid's outfit than shot to clear himself of any suspicion. Given his cruel childhood, Jeremy held a grudge for the past 10 years, though, Kate Davies was the only girl that wasn't mean to her. When posing as Adam Carr, he became her boyfriend, Jeremy is caring and romantic towards her in return. Due to his murderous nature, Jeremy is very possessive of her, he acts like the "perfect guy" to her since she was the only one nice to him, Jeremy would kills anyone who harasses her or if anyone comes between him and her. According to Kate Davies, Jeremy/Adam is a recovering alcoholic, implying that somewhere between after his release/escape and before/after going plastic surgery, he became an alcoholic. During a party, Kate saw him drinking and was seen upset he was at it again. His alcohol addiction may stem from his traumatized childhood. Jeremy's most notable trait is that he gets a nosebleed whenever he kills someone or is under emotional stress. Physical Appearance Adam is a young, handsome, trim man. He has brown hair and brown eyes. When he was kid, he was unpopular and wore glasses. After the incident regarding the dance, he got plastic surgery, which confirmed Detective Vaughn's theory. Gallery JeremyMiltonKidRobertHighSchool.jpg|Adam/Jeremy as a child. AdamCarrCupidKiller.jpg|Adam/Jeremy as the Cherub. Powers and Abilities Known Victims Direct/Proxy Shelly Fisher - throat slit with a kitchen knife for rejecting him at the dance. Lily Voight - shot three times through the stomach with a bow and three arrows, fell over a stairway balcony on the fifth floor, and lands in a dumpster for rejecting him at the dance. Gary Taylor - hit in the head, than pressed a hot iron against his face, than bludgeoned his head twice for breaking into Kate's apartment to steal her underwear. Campbell Morris - hacked in back with an axe. Milly - was shown with a stomach wound, implied to be stabbed with a kitchen knife. Ruthie Walker - thrown through a shower glass door than impales her through the throat on a broken glass shard. Paige Prescott - drilled in the arm with an electric drill through one of the holes of the hot tub lid than threw the electric drill the tub causing her to be electrocuted for rejecting him at the dance and not even apologizing for how she treated him. Detective Leon Vaughn - Kate found his severed head in the pond for possibly being a sexual predator. Dorothy Wheeler - thrown down a flight of stairs than shot in the chest seven times with a handgun in retaliation for lying to the public for his sexual assault by making everyone believed she committed the murders. Trivia *According to the criminal database, Jeremy was 13 years old in 1988, meaning he was born in 1975. **One year later, after the dance, he lands in juvenile hall at the age of 14 in 1989. **According to Detective Leon Vaughn, the Valentine's Day dance was ten years ago, meaning that Jeremy was 23 years old in 1998 during the film. ***Also, he stated his parents died four years back, Jeremy was 19 in 1994 at that time. *Whenever Jeremy kills someone or feels emotional stress, his nose bleeds. *According to Detective Leon Vaughn, his parents die in a fire that was ruled an accident. It was never confirmed he was whether or not responsible. *Jeremy attended Robert F. Kennedy Middle School which its named after New York Senator Robert F. Kennedy. *When Jeremy ask each girl for a dance, they each state a mean comment right after he asks them that foreshadows their deaths. **Shelley ***"In your dreams, loser." ***Dies lying down in a sleeping position. **Lily ***"Eww!" ***Receives maggots in a chocolate box and her body lands in a dumpster. **Paige ***"I'd rather be boiled alive." ***Gets thrown into a hot tub and is later electrocuted. **Dorothy ***"He attacked me!" Makes everyone believe she was "attacked" by Jeremy after being caught kissing him behind the bleachers. ***Jeremy/Adam makes everyone believe that all the killings were Dorothy's doing. *Adam is one of the survivors Anti-Hunters killing spree. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Students Category:Convicts Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Lovers Category:Humans